Kh Khr Cross Over
by HikaruHibari1827
Summary: A random cross over between kh and khr. I don't own anything. Both Khr and Kh belong to their respective owners, Square Enix and Akira Amano themselves. There might slight changes in Kingdom Hearts's plot and settings. 1827. Rokusora. LeonxCloud. And other pairings might be mentions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Boogie Man?

* * *

It was a cold, spooky night. A fifteen year old blonde made his way down the alley as he walked himself home. Him being naive and oblivious about his surroundings, a figure in black lurked in the shadows. He watched the blonde walking home bravely through the night as he followed the boy back home.

The blonde teenager turned the knob to his door, entering his house and closing the door behind him with a light click. He pulled out his jacket and threw it on the couch. A tired sigh leaving his plumped lips.

Running a hand through his blonde spikes, he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Once the sound of water was heard from downstairs, the cloaked figure crawled out of the cabinet under the kitchen cupboards.

" Damn... It's cramped in here..." Standing up on his feet, he gave a long, comforting stretch. His back popping as he twisted his spine.

Digging in his pockets, he pulled out his black/white flip phone and speed dialed a certain silver head.

" Oye, Ansem. I've been looking over this kid for weeks now. When am I gonna meet up with my little brother again?" The cloaked figure questioned, not even bothering to give the other a greet in return.

" _Just keep on watching him until Namine chained all of his memories back together._" the cloaked figure rolled his eyes.

" Well... When is she gonna finish? Cause I have a little brother to look for. It's not fun standing around here when my brother is in trouble." The figure snarled into the phone. As he was about to turn around, he froze when the blonde stared at him.

" Um... Talk to you later. I've go some Nobodies to kill..." Not waiting for the other to reply, he cut off the line and made a dash for it.

" Wait!" Ignoring the shortie's calls, he hid himself in a closet and opened the portal. Hopping in, he immediately closed said portal and sighed in relief. Close call he would say. Looking around, he found himself in a familiar room. His 'brother's' room to be exact. He cloaked figure bit down on the side of his cheek.

' _Kyoya... Please be safe._'

* * *

" That... Guy." The blue eyed blonde panted, eyeing the closet. " But how did he...?" Pulling the closet door open, inside reveals nothing but coats and his blue umbrella.

Shutting the door, he took a few step back and decided to take a shower. His mind slowly registering what just happened. He was just about to head back to the shower with his clothes when he hear a voice downstairs. So he went to look. Then he saw him.

That guy in the black cloak. His face was covered by the hoodie, so he can only see half of the man's face.

' _What if its the Boogie man...?_' The blonde laughed at the thought.

" Of course not. There's not such thing as the Boogie man. Quit being ridiculous, Roxas." He scoffed. Running his hand through his blonde locks, Roxas made his way to the bathroom and sunk in.

* * *

Later that night, the cloaked figure came back unexpected. Of course the figure is fine with that. It's already bad enough that his cover was blown just hours ago.

Slowly pushing the closet door slightly, he took a peek through the small gap. Roxas's back was faced towards him.

' _Good..._' The figure let out a quiet sigh. ' At least the kid isn't suspicious about it...'

The usual sound of scribbling pencils stopped, the figure froze as he watched the blonde stir in his chair. Blonde spikes sways along as if it was natural.

' _Not like the first time I've seen natural spikes..._' The cloaked figure shrugged. He brung a pale hand up to scratch his cheek sheepishly but stood still when the blonde moved once again. Seems to be that he was already heading to bed. And it made the figure wonder what in the hell have the kid been doing for the past fourty-five minutes.

' _I always see him writing in that damn journal. And I'm dying to see what he keeps in there!_' Mentally scowling at the thought, he slapped himself only to make a loud SMACK!

' _Oh shit..._' He cussed as he heard russles of clothings. His breathe seems to cease at the moment as he heard footsteps approaching the closet. Then the same thing happened once again... His cover was blown twice today.

" Why are you in my closet?" Roxas asked, looking somewhat innocently. His blue orbs boring into the cloaked figure as he patiently waited for an answer.

Sighing in defeat, the figure hopped up onto his feet, dusting away fake cobwebs on his black cloak.

" Out you little midget." The taller growled. It was a fact though. He **was** a foot taller than the blonde, so he shouldn't have to fight about it. In return, Roxas scowled at the mysterious cloaked figure.

" Not letting you out until me your god damn identity ya stalker." He fought back.

" Watch your mouth, Blonde. I'm like two years older than you." Said cloaked figure snarled, pulling off his hoodie. Under said hoodie reveals short raven locks which covered most of the male's sharp cobalt eyes.

" Hikaru Hibari. I was told to watch over you." Stepping back, Roxas gave the older a questioning look.

" Why should you be watching over me? I'm pretty sure I can look over myself." The ebony haired male glared at the other.

" I'm working for someone. You're just a waste of time." This only made the younger teen more suspicious.

" Then why are you watching me if you think I'm a complete waste of time? It doesn't make sense!" The raven returned a mere glance, walking back into the closet.

" Beware of your surroundings. You can never change your fate." The taller male slid his hoodie back on, opening a purple hole before walking in. Said hole disappeared in thin air as the tip of the cloak followed behind the raven's heels.

Until that day, Roxas have never been more confused in his life.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. School is starting at the last week of August and I'm doing my best to post as much fan fictions as I can. MY FIRST DAY IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Two Disciplinarians?!

* * *

The next morning was a total shock when Hikaru in his living room in casual clothes, sitting on the couch watching TV as if this was his home. Roxas can only stare with his mouth open. Did the Boogie man just...?

" Herbivore, it's rude to stare. And close your mouth. You'll catch a fly if you don't." The boogie man adviced in a rude manner, turning off the TV.

" Why are you in my house?" Was Roxas's only question. The taller male could only glare and glare until he noticed the other shiver. Mentally smirking in satifaction, he finally spoke up.

" I'm watching over you. It's dumb to hide when you already knew." Hikaru stated bluntly. " And that would ruin my status as a Disciplanary leader." Roxas irked back a brow. Wait... Disciplanary leader? But wasn't that...?

" But Seifer if the leader of the Disciplinary Committee." Hikaru turned towards Roxas, his cobalt eyes boring into his soul as if he were to pull it out and throw it in the underworld.

" That blonde isn't even worth being one." The raven scoffed. " And there can only be one leader around town." Standing up on his feet, Hikaru slipped on his black sneakers.

" Wait... Where are you going?" The shorter male questioned. A slight look of fear shown in his blue orbs as he eyed the taller male in questioning.

" Earning back my status." Grabbing the doorknob, the raven yanked it open and slammed it close. Roxas stood there in a daze, his brain slowly processing Hikaru's words before he instantly dash his way to his room and got dressed. Making sure to lock the door, the blonde made his way to the Sandlot.

* * *

" Herbivores." Hikaru crossed his arms as he eyed the three teenager with a suspicious looking kid. Said group whipped their heads to his direction, eyeing him with intense questioning. The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the group, gave Hikaru a nasty glare. Hikaru being... Well, Hikaru, wasn't fazed of the intense-ness in said glare.

" What do you want?" The blonde growled irritatedly. The other three threw the same glare at Hikaru, who again, wasn't fazed by it.

" I'm here to take back my status." The raven threw his arms limply down to his side. " Bow down to me and the whole thing would be easier for the both of us."

" What did you say?" The leader growled, slowly loosing his cool.

" Seifer ain't gonna give up his title as disciplinary leader, Ya' know!" Said the brunet male to the blonde's right.

" Agreed." Added the silver haired girl to the blonde's left. Sighing, Hikaru gave a warning glare.

" Oh... He's going to give it up alright..." Hikaru said darkly. His hands moving to his metal tonfas, ready to swing it at the dumb group of teenagers.

" If not, then fight me." As if on cue, Hikaru whipped out his trusty weapon. He stood in his battle stance, his eyes shown lust for blood.

" Wait!" All attention turned to Roxas, who was panting deeply due to lack of air._ It wasn't far to make it to the sandlot..._ Hikaru stated in his head.

Seifer, noticing his challenger's lowered guard, he took his advantage and swing a punch at him, only to get his face meeting with a metal bar.

" Thought seeing me off guard means an advantage? I don't think so..." Hikaru smirked. " You might you tough, but your brain isn't much compare to a fish's brain."

Finally loosing his cool, Seifer pushed himself up and swung another punch, which was only blocked by Hikaru's bare fist. The raven burned glares into the blonde, surging fear through his attacker before swing a kick to the face.

" And you call yourself the leader of disciplinary committee? Worthless herbivores like you should be in school." And with that, the boogie man left. Roxas trailing behind the taller male in awe.

' _No way... He just beat Seifer!_' Roxas glanced at the other's back. A smile creeping onto his face. ' _I've been dying to do that for years! I've got to tell Hayner and the others!_' Psyched out about the thought, Roxas jumped happily as he silently cheered.

" What are you doing?" Hikaru's voice broke off his happy minutes. His grin immediately fell once he noticed the intensity in the other's stares.

" Give me the keys. And aren't you suppose to be meeting up with your herbivorous friend by now?" Slightly offended, Roxas gave Hikaru a scowl.

" They are not herbivores! They are omnivores. They eat meat too, ya know." Roxas retorted, handing the older male his keys. The older only chuckled, making him slightly confused.

" When I mean herbivores, I mean weak. Not herbivores as in plant eaters." Hikaru scoffed, turning the doorknob and walked inside, Roxas following behind.

" They are not weak!" The blonde defended.

" Oh yeah?" The tone in the older's voice became more challenging. " Can they beat me in a fight?" Roxas was speechless. He wasn't sure what else to say. But Hikaru was cool back there... Standing up to Seifer and beating him up...

" Hmph... I thought so..." Snapping back into reality, The scowl returned to the younger's pale face.

" But still! They are not weak."

" Then prove it." Again. He was speechless. He wasn't sure what to do now... " I'd go fight them myself but I don't like crowds..." Hikaru grabbed the remote and lazily turned it on. Roxas only stood by the entrance, going through and trance when he heard his ringtone going off.

" Hello?" He greeted.

" _Oye! We're have you been! We've been waiting for you to come since this morning!_" shouted an impatient voice. Roxas has to hold the phone far from his ears before putting it back on.

" Sorry..l was a little busy at the moment..." He apologized, rubbing back of his nape.

" _Busy with what? It's summer vacation, bro!_"

" Um..." Scratching his cheek sheepishly, he stared at the back of Hikaru's head before responding.

" I happened to see a fight this morning on my way back from the store?" Well... That came out more of a question than a statement...

" _A fight? With who?_" the voice on the other line questioned in pure curiosity.

" Um... Seifer and a-"

" _Seifer!? What idiot would pick a fight with Seifer?_"

A vein twitched on Hikaru's head. That loud mouth dares to call him an idiot? He's gonna bite the living hell out of this kid once he find out who it is...

" Hayner..." Ah... Hayner, eh? A smirk crawled onto Hikaru's cold lips. " I'll explain once I get to the usual spot. Be there in a few?"

" _Yeah! Hurry and tell us what happen! I'm dying to hear this!_"

" Alright. See ya later..." Cutting off the line, Roxas shoved his phone back to his pockets.

" I'm head in out to the usual spot. I'll be back by sunset." Hikaru only waved his arms around lazily, not facing him in the eye.

" Yeah... Have fun..." The older said stiffly. Curious, the blonde furrowed show eyebrows as he slowly left the house.

With a silent click, Hikaru immediately stood up from his spot. Venomous aura seeped out of him like a flowing river as he cracked his knuckles.

" Kyoya... I have a feeling that I'm gonna enjoy being here for a while." The raven said. His mouth forming an evil grin as he tried composing himself.

That bitch is going to pay...

* * *

Huffing for air, Roxas inhaled deeply as he rested his palms on his knees. Composing himself, he walked into the usual spot looking as casual as possible.

" Roxas!" His friend, Hayner called out. In return, Roxas waved sheepishly in a greeting.

" So what happened?" His other friend, Pence, asked.

" Well..."

" Who won?" A brunet girl questioned. Her voice sounded anticipated and excited, somewhat.

" Olette?" Roxas called out in disbelief. Olette was a gentle girl. But he never seem this kind of fire in her eyes.

" Sorry... You know how much we hated Seifer." She said, excusing herself from her weird actions.

" Seifer lost." Roxas stated, sighing as he plopped down in his chair. Should he tell them that he knew who the winner was?

" Really? Holy shoot! I did not see that coming!" Hayner wailed out in pity.

" No way! Who was it?" Pence asked.

" Um... Not sure. But I do remember how he looked like..." His three friends poke their heads closer, impatiently waiting for him to answer.

" Black hair, short. Has a tail in the back. Cobalt eyes. Weilds a pair of metal tonfa..." The blond shuffled through his memories as he tried memorizing the boogie man's appearance. " Oh.., and I think he's about a foot taller than me... It seems..."

Gulping, hoping that they didn't seem suspicious about it, he continue on.

" That guy was barely bruised. Neither did he get hit." His friends seems interested, all three backing away with wide eyes.

" No way!" Hayner hollered. " I have to meet this guy in person!"

" Yeah! Do you know him Roxas?" Again, Roxas's shoulder seems to tense a bit.

" Um... I don't think it's a good idea..." The trio eyed him in disappointment.

" Aw... Why not?" Olette pouted.

" Well..."

' _I don't like crowds..._' Echoed in Roxas's head. Finally getting an idea, he spoke up.

" Because—... He doesn't like people crowding around him...?" Putting his hands behind his back and silently crossing his fingers, he bit the inside of his cheek, hoping the three would buy his excuse.

" He like most of his personal space." He added. The trio of his friends groaned in disappointment, which made him grin inwardly.

" Aw man! And I thought I could thank him for beating Seifer up." Said Hayner.

" Why don't you just write a note to him? Then I'll lend it to him when I got a chance. He **is** the new disciplinarian now." Roxas suggested.

" No way! He's the new disciplinarian? So the fight was about that?" Pence questioned in shock. Roxas gave a short nod, looking somewhat serious.

" I have to get my title back as head of the Disciplinary Committee, can I not?" Four heads jerked to the entrance, meeting up with a raven haired male. His eyes was sharp cobalt, sending shivers down the four younger teenagers.

" Roxas... Is this the guy...?" Hayner asked slowly. The blonde nodded, which only caused his blonde friend to run up to the male.

" Thank you for beating up Seifer! I was dying to see his butt get kicked!" The raven glared at the Hayner, then turned to the rest. His eyes meeting up with cerulean blue.

" You..." He glared at Roxas. " Going around spreading words, eh?"

The tension in the room dampen. Olette and Pence had to back up a few feet cause of their growing fear for the raven. Hayner on the other hand, stood in front of Roxas and eyed him suspiciously.

" Hn... You herbivores gossip too much..." And with that, the raven left. Roxas eyed Hikaru's disappearing figure before his subconsciously followed the older male.

* * *

Sorry I made it short. I was tired. My brain was over heating xc Gomen. I know you guys were disappointed that i paused here. ill continue on uploading new ones. ^.^' If i do upload it on time...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Confusions

* * *

**Roxas**

" Wait! Where are you going?" I managed to wheeze out. I rested my palms on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

" Somewhere..." I eyed Hikaru in questioning. Why would he not tell me?

" Where?" I asked once more, breathing through my mouth to steady my heart beat.

" None of your concern." Hikaru merely glanced at me and walked off. I stared at his disappearing figure. I was about to grab his hand when a bunch of creatures in white appeared out of no where.

" Damn! They're here." I heard Hikaru hissed. " Run! I can take care of this."

" But"

" Herbivore, you either live or die. Now go!" Hesitating for a moment, I slowly dragged my feet and ran through the creatures. I didn't dare to look back. I hope Hikaru would be fine...

* * *

**Hikaru**

" Fuck... Why now?" I cussed as I whipped out my tonfa. Glaring venomously at them Nobodies, I noticed some of them trying to leave my sight.

" Oh no you don't." I said, pressing a secret button on my tonfa. Sharp thorns appeared on my trusty weapon. I whipped it at one of the nobodies. One hit and they turn to dust. It didn't take long until I killed all of them.

" I need to find that twerp..." I took a quick glance around the alleyway. That midget is nowhere to be seen. I scowled.

" God dammit, Axel!" A cloak figure appeared behind him. Composing himself, Hikaru spun himself towards said figure in black.

" Hey... I have to." I glared hard.

" He's your god damn friend. It doesn't matter if he doesn't remember you. Even so, you can't just go send nobodies around to capture him."

" Hey, Xemnas is my boss. I can't just—"

" So you'll just leave your friend in the hands of danger? You know that the Organization would destroy him if he dares to return, and you're doing this just for Xemnas?" I gave him a disgusted look.

" You know nothing about friendship." Putting away my tonfas, I ran down the alley towards the sandlot. I happened to find a familiar blonde girl stand at the other side of the sandlot.

" He's over at the Mansion! Hurry, Hikaru!" Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her by the waste and threw her over my shoulder.

" Eek!" She squeaked.

" Quit squirming." I growled. Steadily, I jumped up the roof of a nearby building parkoured my way to the forest.

* * *

The blonde stood in front of the gate, his face shown fear as he was surrounded by the mysterious creatures in white.

" Get down!" A voice shouted. Doing as told, Roxas fell to his knees and curled up into a ball. Sounds of slashes assaulted his his ears. His eyes closed tight when he felt a hand gently touching his shoulder.

" It's okay now. Don't be afraid." A feminine voice said assuringly. Decided that he should believe the voice, Roxas uncurled himself. His eye wandering around in the desolated ground. Hikaru stood there, tonfa in hand as he glare menacingly at the man in the black coat. Beside himself sat a blonde girl who wore a white dress. Her eyes were blue like his own, except it looked was more light than his.

" Wait..." Composing himself, Hikaru eyed the figure knowingly. " No... No way..."

Both cerulean eyes stared at Hikaru in questioning. _Does he know him?_ they would both thought.

Approaching the black coated figure, Hikaru formed a knuckle and swing it at the man's face.

" God dammit, Mukuro!" Tear threatens to fall as Hikaru glared at the figure. Said figure pulled of his hoodie, a smirk on the indigo haired teen's face as said male caressed his bruised cheek.

" Where the fuck have you been?"

" Kufufufu... I was looking for someone I know. Seems that you're the first one I found." Mukuro replied, standing up on his feet as he dust off the dirt on his coat.

" What are you wearing? You look... Weird." The raven quirked an eyebrow as he studied the illusionist's appearance. His stupid looking hair style is still the same... But what's with the organization coat?

" Oh... This?" Mukuro asked, pointing to the black coat he had on. " Just borrowing somebody's clean laundry."

Hikaru face palmed. _As expected from Mukuro..._ He thought.

" Have you seen my little brother?" Hikaru asked, changing the subject to her precious baby brother. Mukuro only frowned, shaking his head in slight apologies.

" Oh..." Hikaru strained his neck, his eyes shadowed under his long bangs. He immediately lifted his head when another person popped into his head.

" What about Decimo? Did you see him anywhere?"

" Decimo?" The blonde girl repeated in confusion. " You mean Tsunayoshi?" Both Hikaru's and Mukuro's attention snapped over to the girl.

" Namine, how did you...?" Namine returned a soft smile.

" He's in the mansion. I found him walking around the forest a day ago." She explained.

" No shit! Lead me to him!" Hikaru squealed excitedly. Mukuro, not used to seeing the raven like this, sweat dropped at Hikaru's earlier reaction.

" Alright. But what about Roxas?" Namine questioned, her hand gesturing over to the confused blonde male sitting on the grass looking like a dumb fish. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

" Fuck... I forgot about him..." The prefect approached said blonde, grabbing him by the arm and kicked the gate open.

" Mukuro, you go ahead. I'm taking the midget herbivore home." Hikaru suggested. " I'll be back by 9:00."

" I'm not a midget!" Roxas defended, a scowl on his face.

" Oh? You're about five foot four and I'm six foot four. And you're saying that you're not a midget?" Hikaru questioned teasingly. Mukuro and Namine can only watch the two in amusement, both exchanging glances before entering the mansion. The other two was left out in the yard, bickering over their heights and sizes.

" Oh shut up..." Hikaru growled, his ring erupted in purple flames. A purple hole opened out of thin air. The other side showed the blonde's room.

" Hurry up and go. I'll be back home later tonight." Pouting, Roxas crossed his arms before entering said hole. The hole instantly closed and disappeared. Satisfied, Hikaru made his way to Namine's room.

* * *

" Just because I'm five foot four, doesn't mean he can just tease me about it." Roxas grumbled under his breathe. He swung the cabinet door open and pulled out a large pot. He was planning on making spaghetti for dinner today...

" Why does he have to tease me about height? Hikaru is such a bully." He filled the pot with water and set it down on the stove. He flicked the stove on and went off to the fridge to get the ingredients.

" Argh! Why bother? He doesn't seem to like me back." Roxas scratched his head out of frustration. His eyed burned with anger as he threw the ingredients onto the marble cupboard. He fished through the cabinet for another pot to make the sauce, still complaining to himself as he does so.

Things have been so confusing ever since this morning's fight. Hikaru's status as Head of Disciplinary Committee. The guys in white. That blonde girl. The Mukuro guy. And Hikaru himself. Who are they?

Too busy swimming in his clouds of thoughts, he didn't notice the water was boiled until he heard slight hissing of water and heat touching in contact.

" Ah!" Quickly, he took the cap off the pot and slid the spaghetti in. Close call...

* * *

" Hikaru-San!" The brunet eyed the raven haired teen in utter surprise. Hikaru only stared, utterly surprised as the other was until his eyes darkened.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..." The raven began in a serious tone. Said brunet fidgeted under the older male's stares.

" Kyoya..." Tsunayoshi eyed the raven in suspicion, waiting for the ex-prefect to continue.

" He's missing." The brunet's eyes widen. His heart seems to stop at the news. His boyfriend was missing... " I've been searching for him when our world was destroyed. Not a single sight of him ever since..."

Namine sat next to Tsuna, patting his back in comfort as Hikaru gave him a apologetic look. Mukuro was observing Namine's drawing which was taped to the wall. Some pictures layed ruthlessly on the white marble floor while some sat on the white wooden table.

The room was tense. No one spoke up until they heard a choking sobs coming from Tsuna.

" Tsunayoshi-San... Maybe you should rest." Namine suggested softly. Nodding with a light sniffle, Tsuna layed down and closed his oversized orbs.

" Mukuro... A word in private please?" As told, the two walked out of the white bedroom.

" Can you still use your illusions?" Mukuro gave Hikaru an unsure nod.

" Do me a favor and look over Roxas for me... I think I know a way to comfort Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro rolled his mismatch eyes.

" You're not gonna make me do what I think you're think it is, are you?" Hikaru only replied with a knowing smirk.

" Oh god..."

" Come on. Please?" The prefect pleaded. Rolling his eyes once more, Mukuro sighed in defeat. ( MukuroxHikaru. I hope you don't mind.)

" Fine. But you owe me big time..." Hikaru squealed in delight, pecking the illusionist on the cheek and skipped off to Namine's room. Mukuro stood there dumbstruck. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Restoration at 32%...

The computer sizzled. A man wearing complete red sat on his chair, patiently watching the cameras of the town.

" The progress is astounding..." The man stated. A mysterious man in black, nodded.

" Is this Namine's doing?" Said man in black asked.

" No... This is Hikaru's work."

" Hikaru?" The man in black repeated, his fist balling up on his side.

The man in red spun his chair, facing the other with his golden eyes.

" By the looks of it, you seem to know him very well." The bandaged man chuckled, turning back to the computer monitors.

" Not really..." The cloaked man denied, folding his arms as he stared at the wall blankly. Anger and anxiety stirred within him as his thoughts wander on a particular raven head.

" I suggest you leave to cool down, Ansem." The man in red said, not sparing the other a glance. Nodding in understanding, Ansem opened a hole.

" I'm leaving this to you, Diz." Was all the cloaked figure could say and entered the portal.

* * *

Feels nice to finish this one. Now if you excuse me, im gonna continue writing the next chapter. :D Until next time~! Ciao Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Like Old Times...

* * *

The prefect put on a gentle look as he eyed the sleeping Tsuna before him. He took his dear time to observe the boy's feature.

Soft, spikes of bushy brown. Under those closed lids reveals a pair of warm, honey brown. Skin was light and peach colored. The boy's lips was plumped and ripe, begging to be bruised.

' _No wonder Kyoya likes the kid... He's too utterly adorable for his own good..._' Hikaru thought with a smile. His arms folded as he leaned against the bed posts.

" Hi... Ba... Ri... San..." Tsuna whimpered his surname, knowing that it wasn't him but his little brother. Hikaru sat down on the bed beside the sleeping figure as he stroked the younger's hair, managing to calm the brunet down in his sleep. Said brunet leaned into the touch, almost purring out loud in comfort.

Moving to Tsuna's cheek, Hikaru stroked the soft skin. He broke contact when he heard the door open behind him. It was Namine.

" Hikaru-San..." She whispered as she approached the prefect. " Diz said he wants to see you..." Hikaru arched an eyebrow. What could man want from him?

" Alright... Do me a favor and look after him for me when I'm gone." The blonde girl nodded in understanding, eying the sleeping brunet before back to the raven.

" Say hello to Sora for me." Hikaru waved a hand lazily. He walked pasted the Namine and exited the white room. He better get this over with and fast...

* * *

Roxas sat on his couch, stomping his feet on the carpet impatiently as he waited for his babysitter to arrive back home.

" What's taking him so long?" The blonde hissed in displease. Taking a short glance at his watch, he tapped the glass of said watch as he watch the hand move in circles clockwise.

11:45 it read. Roxas scowled as he glared at his black watch Olette got him last Christmas. His anger lowered a bit once he heard a faint click of the door closing. He whipped his head around, his blue hue darting at the raven.

" Where have you been? You said you were gonna come home by 9:00. It's almost midnight." The prefect stared at the blonde in surprise. ( Just a reminder that it's Mukuro in illusion disguise.)

" I got a little distract..." Mukuro replied, slight unsureness hinted in his voice.

" Distracted...?" Roxas arched an eyebrow. " You don't seem that kind of person who get distracted easily..." The fake Hikaru grinned... Almost disturbingly. A bead of swear dribble down his nape.

" I was busy. It's none of your business, alright?" Mukuro stated, walking passed the shortie. Roxas noticed the changes in the prefect, even though he only knew the male for a day or two.

" You're acting weird..." Mukuro stiffen. His grin never left his lips.

" I'm tired, herbivore. I'm heading to bed." He fake Hikaru declared, really was deciding to retreat to bed for the day.

" Alright..." Roxas stared at Hikaru's retreating back in suspicion. Something fishy is going on... He has to know, wether he wants to or not.

" Goodnight." Roxas yawned politely. He himself was tired from all the fussing he did today. He then found himself in his bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hikaru's footsteps were faint and ghostly. Not a single Nobody appeared in his sight as he strolled down the corridors of the mansion.

' _What time is it...?_' He questioned himself as he fished out his phone. 12:26. Hikaru rolled his eyes wearily. Fuck... He said at nine... Now it's midnight... Thanks to this god damn mansion, he is now lost in here.

" Oh forget walking. I'm using the portal." Lifting an arm, he concentrated on his resolve. A purple portal appeared through thin air. The inside of said portal showed a dark room, faint light evading the darkness.

" I should've thought of this before I head out of that damn room... God dammit. Why does this place have to me huge as fuck?" Hikaru grumbled irritatedly, walking in the portal before closing it behind his feet.

" I see that you've arrive..." Said a deep, baritone voice. Slight accent was hinted in said voice.

" What do you want, herbivore?" Hikaru hissed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

" Nothing. Just thanking you for this astounding progress. I guess you looking after him was a great idea after all..." Said the man in red.

" It's midnight. Can I just sleep now? I'm tired of this mansion. It's like walking in the Vongola base from the Tsunayoshi's to my room..." Yawned the prefect.

" Yes you may..." The man said. But before Hikaru could reopen the portal back to the blonde's house, the man added.

" I happened to locate you brother's location. I thought you'd be interested..." Snapping out of weariness, Hikaru whipped his head toward the man.

" Spill it, Diz. Where is my brother?"

" I'll tell you where he is..." Diz paused for a moment, his lips curving into a smirk. " But you have to complete your mission here first. I'll still tell you, but you must promise to stay here until the time has come."

" Alright! Just... Tell me where he is..." Hikaru said, almost falling onto his knees to beg the man.

" He's in Hollow Bastion." Relieved, Hikaru looked up at the man with teary, cobalt orbs.

" Thank you!" He cried in joy. His brother his safe. _Oh god... I think I'm gonna cry..._ He thought, biting his herbivorous side as he sniffled.

" I'll help you until the time has come. Then I will leave for Hollow Bastion." He restated his mission out loud. Diz gave him an approving nod, beaming warmly at the raven.

" It's a surprise to see you in this state. It tells me that your not you're not as ferocious as people say..." Hikaru returned a sheepish smile.

" Yeah... Kyoya told me that a bunch of times." Straightening himself up, he bowed with full respect towards the man. " I'll retreat to bed now. Please check up on Tsunayoshi for me."

" I will." Diz smiled. His attention turning back towards the computer monitors.

Opening the portal once more, he headed back to the blonde's house and fell asleep on the couch once in contact with the cushion.

* * *

The next morning was like the old days the Roxas. Wake up. Morning routine. Then the Usual Spot, where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were eating sea salt ice cream, their favorite flavor.

Hayner was discussing about the rumors around town with Pence and Olette. Meanwhile, Roxas was dozing off into thoughts about that dream he had last night.

An unfamiliar girl with red hair who had blue eyes almost the same as his, only a bit darker. He remember hearing the two guys saying her name was Kairi. Then a guy with silver hair. He had emerald green eyes which was covered by most of his bangs. Riku if he recalled hearing it as well.

Then that brunet guy, about his age. He had the same blue eyes. His brown hair poking different ways. Sora.

Those three stayed unfamiliar to Roxas. But deep down, there was something déjà vu about them.

" Hello? Earth to Roxas?" Snapping out of his daze, Roxas eyed the person before him. Said person was Hayner, waving a hand freely in front of his face.

" You okay? You seem a little off today." Olette asked, slight worries in her tone.

" I'm fine... Just a little tired I guess." Roxas replied, waving off the stares with a weary smile.

" You should head home and get some rest, Roxas." The brunet suggested. About to refuse, he felt a pang in his head. Clutching his head, he nodded slowly.

" Maybe I should go now..." He decided, pointing out at the curtains. As if on cue, Hikaru came walking in without any warning. The prefect grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his strong shoulder.

" Hey! Put me down, Hikaru!" Roxas squeaked, his face heating up due to embarrassment.

" No." The older refused bluntly. Scowling, Roxas began his process of hitting and punching on the talkers back.

Ignoring the midget, Hikaru glance at the staring three before leaving the Usual Spot.

" Let go!" A vein twitched on the raven's head. He purposely turn and let the blonde's head hit the wall, knocking him out of conscious.

" God... Never learn to shut up..." Murmured the prefect, making his way back to the blonde's house.

* * *

Once arrived at his destination, he threw the kid on the couch and walked into the kitchen, where he spotted Mukuro drinking coffee while eating his breakfast... Wait... He didn't cook creak fast today... And neither did the midget... Then...

" Mukuro... You cook?" The raven questioned, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

" I made the coffee... The food is just illusions..." The indigo haired male stated out his answer. Hikaru eyed the dish, only to see it dissolve into mist.

" Ah... I thought you COULD cook... That's be too surprising..." The prefect said, slight disappointment in his voice. It's not that he can't cook himself. But he wanted to taste the other's cooking.

" Would you rather eat burnt food than deliciously cooked ones?" Mukuro questioned.

" Hey... We're not dating just because of our cookings, alright?" The illusionist grinned. He stalked over the the prefect before wrapping his arms around the other's petite waist. His chin rested on the prefect's shoulder.

" I know..." Mukuro said huskily. He was a bit disappointed that the other wasn't fazed. Though, there was a shade of pink on the raven's cheek in exchange.

" Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen just about now...?" Hikaru asked, scrunching up his eyebrow. He whipped his head over to the door when he heard a gasp.

" Oh..." A few more shade was added to his already pink cheek. He stared at the awoken midget as the shortie stared back in shock and horror.

" Herbivore, it's rude to stare. And close your mouth." Hikaru growled. Though, he knew that he couldn't be taken seriously with the blush on his face.

" Who is he?" Roxas questioned, pointing to the indigo haired teen. Pulling way from said illusionist's grip, Hikaru sighed.

" The guy you saw yesterday you idiot herbivore. Can you at least remember?" Roxas only stared at Mukuro blankly. Then it hit him on the head.

" Oh..."

" This is Mukuro Rokudou if you haven't introduced each other yet." Hikaru stated, turning to Mukuro. " Mukuro, this midget is Roxas the one I have to look over." Mukuro only smiled, somewhat creepily to the blonde as he held out a hand.

" Kufufufu... Nice meeting you, Roxas." The illusionist greeted. In return. Roxas gave a nod and shook the other male's hand.

" Likewise..." He said, pulling his hand away.

" Mukuro, you haven't ate this morning when I left right?" Hikaru questioned his boyfriend, changing the whole subject.

" No, I have not, Hika chan." Mukuro chirped. Hikaru only shook his head.

" Don't chirp at me. There's a kid watching." The raven stated. Frowning, Mukuro tackled the other down the floor.

" Why should I care if there's someone watching?" He asked innocently.

" Because, said kid is fifteen and hasn't experience gay love yet. What is your pineapple head thinking nowadays?" Hikaru replied bluntly, flicking Mukuro's forehead.

" Ow... That hurt, Hika chan..." The illusionist pouted, pretending to rub his hurt head.

" Haha... Like that's gonna work on me." Hikaru scoffed, rolling his eyes. " I'm a Hibari for god's sakes!"

" Um... Maybe I should leave you guys alone..." Roxas suggested, about to leave the two until Hikaru gave him a dealy glare.

" Sit. Your. Ass. Down." Scared of the prefect, he ran to the chair and fell down on it. Hikaru pushed the illusionist off, standing up on his feet and usher the male to his own seat next to the blonde.

" Don't try anything funny, Mukuro." Hikaru said, glaring at him before turning his back towards the male and stalked over to the stove.

* * *

Blinking himself to wake, Tsuna sat up on his bed with sleepy eyes as he glanced around for any trace for Hikaru. Blinking a few more times, he eyed the wall blankly as he hit to realization. His head snapped over tot the door when he heard a faint click.

" Hello, Tsunayoshi san." Namine greeted warmly.

" Hello..." Glancing around once more, he turned back to the blonde.

" What time is it?" He asked.

" 1:39 in the afternoon." Namine replied as he grab a nearby chair and sat down near the bed. " Hikaru might be here sometime later. In meantime, would you like anything to eat?"

Tsuna gave her a shake of a head, declining her offer.

" I'm fine with water." Namine nodded slowly.

" I'll be back in a minute. Please wait here." She said, getting off of her chair before exiting the room.

Taking his time to look around, he stared at the pictures posted on the walls curiously.

" Sora..." He tested the name. A smile pulled his lips. A weird feeling stirring inside him made him feel tingly.

Climbing out of bed, he went over to the window and pulled the curtains open. He noticed a figure in black standing in front of the gate guarding the mansion. Squinting his eyes to have a better look, he noticed a. Small stand of silver poking out of the dark hoodie.

' That must be Riku...' He noted to himself. Leaving away from the window and back to his bed, shuffled through his bed. He noticed something poking out from under the pillow. It was pictures... Anime pictures of him and Hibari drawn by Hikaru. He took his time to scan through each and every of them.

" Like the old days..." Tsuna whispered, tears streaming down his cheek as he silently wept to himself. He miss home...

To be Continued...

* * *

Finished with this one. :3 Im glad... chapter 5 is still in progress. i appreciate you readers here. ^.^ Until next time. Ciao ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Drifting Clouds**

* * *

It was a regular day in Hollow Bastion. A raven who was about the age of eighteen, dragged himself throughout the land of blue hue. His blotches were barely new, and his stomach was empty like a dry desert. Speaking of deserts, his mouth was parched. He couldn't take it. But his pride got in the way. He wanted to fall and die but he refused to.

It's been three days now that he've been wandering out here. The place was desolated. Not to mention that the soils here are blue... Usually it would be color of brown but here... It's blue.

He refused to admit that he was lost. So he kept on walking. Three days without water and food is a total disaster. His brother isn't here, which only made it harder bare with.

He to be honest, he missed his brother along with his lover, Tsunayoshi.

He missed Hikaru's fancy cooking. He missed Tsunayoshi's naive look when the boy smiled. He missed all of that. He'd like to have some of his brother's food right now. Maybe a hamburger with some french fries... And some love.

He couldn't take another step. His heels hurts like hell. So he decided to find a place to rest. Before he could even move to the side, an explosion erupted not so far away.

" Leon! Cloud!" A feminine voice shouted out. Dark puff of smoke flew out in the open as two figure fell down in front of the raven. Too tired to make a run for them, he slowly made his way over before him layed a brunet male who had a long scar across the bridge of his nose. While the other was a spiky blonde. The raven eyed them with a blank expression. The brunet male was first to recover.

" Ugh..." Groaned the brunet. Said brunet noticed a pair of black shoes sitting in front of him. Looking up, his blue eyes meeting up with cobalt.

" Um... Hi?" The raven only stared at him, not even returning a greet.

" You might wanna look at the position you in..." The raven stated after a few minutes of observing. The brunet looked down, a blush creeping onto his face. He immediately got off f the unconscious blonde under him, standing up on his feet.

" ..." The raven was about to walk passed the taller male but lost his conscious instantly.

" O-Oye!" The brunet male grabbed onto the raven by the waist just in time before the shorter teen fall. He laid the raven on the ground. A loud grumble came from the teen's stomach. The brunet sweat dropped, turning to the blonde who just woke up.

" Cloud... We've got a problem..." The brunet stated. Cloud only eyed him in confusion before his blue orbs met the raven's unconscious body.

" Who's he?" He blonde asked.

" I dunno... But we need to head back immediately." The brunet said urgently, lift the raven over his shoulder.

" Yeah...but the house is up there..." Cloud stated, pointing up the mountain of blue. The brunet dropped a sweat.

" I know... At least find a way back." Cloud rolled his eyes, his hands resting on his hips.

" Oh sure... What am I gonna do? Use my power and fly us up there? I'm not a bird, Leon." The swordman joked, folding his arms.

" Actually... That's a great idea..." Leon said. Cloud dropped both his arms and groaned.

" You've got to me fucking with me..." Rolling his eyes once more, the spiky blonde held onto other's leather jacket and flew them back up to high land.

* * *

Hikaru shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as he read his manga. Roxas seem to noticed this kind of gesture and decided to ask.

" Something the matter, Hikaru?" He asked. Hikaru only glared before he let out a sigh.

" My brother is probably starving to death... But I have a feeling that he's alright now." Hikaru replied, sounding relief.

" You always seem to talk about this brother of yours." Said the blonde, kind of curious. " How is he like?"

Hikaru eyed the blonde in slight surprise. A small smile tugging his lips as he tried remember every single detail about his Kyoya.

" Well... He's my adorable little brother. He looks like my replica, but he's younger than me." The prefect began softly. " He's very prideful, but he's generous at times. He's shy when it comes to love."

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckled at the thought. Seeing Kyoya blushing madly when Tsuna did something cute made him laugh. Roxas on the other hand, was slightly creeped out by the scene before him. But then he was snapped out of fear once Hikaru continued on.

" He may be a bit too aggressive. But deep down, he's actually a nice person." Hikaru finished his sentence with a deep inhale. He... Was actually crying.

Feeling pity, Roxas walked over to the prefect and plopped down beside him. " It's okay. You see him soon..." He comforted. The raven wiped a tear before glaring at the blonde.

" Herbivore, I don't need you to pity me. I can take care of myself." Throwing the manga on the couch, Hikaru made his way towards the door. Roxas following behind curiously.

" Where are you going?" Roxas asked in pure curiosity. The prefect slipped on his black hoodie and yanked the door open.

" None of your concern, herbivore." The older snarled, slamming the door behind him and he go. Roxas stood in his spot, scowling at Hikaru's sudden change of attitude. First, he's like a soft kitten. Then he's vicious like an angered cat.

" He's so complicated!" Roxas shouted in frustration, pulling a handful of his hair. Infuriated, he ran to his room and went to release his feelings in a journal.

* * *

The raven woke up in a soft bed which was inside an unfamiliar room. Last thing he remembered was seeing that brunet male and a blonde. He whipped his head over to the door when he heard knocking.

" Come in..." He said weakly. He hated himself for that. Hikaru is gonna be mad at him for this...

A head filled with brown hair poke in through the small gap of the door. It was a women, probably about his age. Her green emerald eyes locked onto his cobalt ones. Her smiled softly, entering the room with a tray of food.

" You must be hungry. So I made you some food." She smiled, walking her way over to his bed. As she set down the tray on the drawer next to the bed, she grabbed a chair and sat down by the bed.

" I'm Aerith. It's really nice to meet you." She introduced. Her green orbs staring into his with curiosity.

" Hibari..." The raven began. Aerith gave him a puzzled look, her head tilted to the side.

" Hibari?" She repeated, puzzled.

" Hibari Kyoya." Aerith beamed.

" Alright, Hibari kun." She pour water into a glass and lend Kyoya the cup. " Where are you from?" Kyoya stiffened, pausing his proccess of gulping down his cup. He rest the cup on his lap, staring blankly at it.

" I don't know..." He finally responded, looking up at Aerith. Aerith let out a light gasp.

" Oh, poor you." She tried comforting him, which on made him scowl. Oblivious of the other's scowl, Aerith beamed.

" Don't worry. You can stay here as long as you want." She offered. Kyoya gave her a slight approving nod.

" Thank you, Miss."

" Oh! You're so polite! Please call me Aerith." She smiled. Kyoya sweat dropped as Aerith skipped out of his room, happily singing to herself. Ignoring the thought, he glanced over to his tray. It was simple chicken curry with white rice. And there was something that caught his eyes. The sparkling glass cup. The cup... Was sparkling... What the fuck did the women put in there?

Ignoring said cup, he moved onto the curry plate. It was edible... Not any better than Hikaru's own five star cooking. He was about to take another bite when some one knocked the door.

" Come in..." He said, putting the spoon down the plate with a small clink! That brunet guy he saw a while ago, entered his room.

" She put something weird into your drink didn't she?" Was the guy's first sentence. Kyoya glance at the sparkling cup before nodding shortly. The other male sighed.

" Aerith has a weird taste in drinks. We told her not to add anything in particular..." He said. Kyoya eyed the others blankly, expecting the other to give a name.

" Name's Leon." Kyoya blinked.

" Hibari Kyoya." He said. He observed the other for a minute before turning back to his dish.

" So what were you doing there out there?" Leon questioned him before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

" I was lost..." Kyoya replied after a long silence. He bit on another spoon of curried rice and gulped down the water. " I was looking for my older brother."

" Lost...?" Kyoya nodded. Leon gave a few short thoughts.

" Are you new here?" Kyoya eyed the other blankly, then nodded once more.

" No wonder... I don't remember seeing you around town until today." Leon crossed his arms, going back to his thoughts. The room was comfortably silent. Kyoya managed to finish his plate and regained some energy back.

" Do you remember where you were before you came here?" Leon asked, braking the ice.

" Namimori, Japan..." The raven recalled. " My home town..."

" Namimori, Japan... Never heard of it..." Leon sighed. " Sorry... But maybe you can tell me the details?" Kyoya gave the other a weary look.

" Or maybe you can just rest." Leon suggested, leaving his seat and exited the room, turning off the lights on his way out. Staring blankly into the darkness, Kyoya layed himself down on his bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

" Tsunayoshi, are you awake?" Hikaru questioned from the outside of the room.

" H-hai... You can come in, Hikaru-San..." As on cue, Hikaru entered to room, only to step onto some kind of paper.

" What's this?" The perfect questioned, looking down at the paper before picking it up. It was a picture of Tsuna and Kyoya in chibi form. Hikaru smiled softly.

" Sorry... I didn't mean to litter." Tsuna said sheepishly, scratching his flushed cheek in embarrassment.

" Brings back memories doesn't it...?" Tsuna eyed the older male, sorrow shown in his round, honey brown orbs. Hikaru cleared his throat to lift the dampen tension the room. Turning to the brunet, he began.

" I've happen to locate Kyoya's current location." This lifted Tsuna's attention instantly.

" Where is he?" Tsuna asked urgently. He was close to tears just by hearing the good news.

" Hollow Bastion. I'd go there now, but I have something to finish here." Tsuna frowned. " I'll bring you there once I'm done here." Hikaru smiled assuringly at the brunet. But then his smile dropped.

" I now that I think about, I can't travel through portals from here to there. Hollow Bastion seem pretty far and my portal doesn't work in far away lands. It's only one hundred yards per radius." The prefect stalked is way over to the brunet, cupping the younger's cheek as he caress Tsuna's soft skin with his thumb.

" I promise to find a transportation. Don't worry about it." Sniffling, Tsuna nodded.

" I have faith in you, Hikaru San." Hikaru only grinned.

" Of course you do..." The raven smirked, patting the younger's head.

" Oh... And you're coming back with me." The skylark added, his index finger held up high.

" To where?" Tsuna asked, his head tilted to the side.

" My current home." Hikaru stated bluntly, opening the purple hesitated, but then gave Hikaru and unsure look. The older teen seems to noticed the gesture and smiled assuringly.

" Don't worry. I'll leave a note behind for Namine to read. She'll understand." Still hesitant about his decisions, Tsuna went through the portal. Said portal leads to an unfamiliar room. ( Hikaru's room. He's just borrowing it.) He could already tell that it was Hikaru's room judging by the neatness.

' Clean as always...' Tsuna sighed, a soft smile resided on his face. Too busy dozing off, he didn't noticed that someone has entered the room until said person spoke up.

" Who are you?" Blinking slowly, Tsun adverted his gaze over to the blonde.

' Hikaru San never told me anything about this?!' The brunet began to panic, really wanting the raven to be here right now.

As if on cue, a portal appeared through thin air.

" Oh... One more thing..." Hikaru said, poking his head through the window. He was unaware of Roxas sudden reaction to his head's sudden appearance.

" That's Roxas. If you need anything, just ask him." The prefect glared over at Roxas, who once again, flinched in fright.

" That's Tsuna. I'll be back in and hour. If he needs anything, you need to do it. If not, imma come back and bite you to hell." And with that, Hikaru's head disappear through the hole. The room tense. Tsuna squirmed on Hikaru's bed as he tried to think of a sentence to form, but Roxas beat him to it.

" Um... Do you need anything?" Roxas gulped. His voice shook as he spoke. Tsuna noticed this sudden fear in the other's voice. He sighed.

' _Hikaru probably gotten to him too..._' He mentally stated, shaking his head as he giggled.

" I'm fine for now. I'm kind of tired." Tsuna replied softly. Blinking slowly, Roxas gave a swift nod before leaving the brunet teen in private. Tsuna sweat dropped.

'_ He probably have gotten him pretty bad..._' Glancing around once more, he laid down on Hikaru's bed. It smelt of strawberry and slight scent of metal. It was somehow relaxing. It reminds him of Kyoya.

' _Hibari San..._' He inwardly sobbed. His breath hitched as he held back a sorrowful whimper.

He couldn't help it. The feeling was too overwhelming. So th rest of the night, he spent his time crying himself to sleep. Oh poor Tsuna...

* * *

**- The Next Day... -**

* * *

Something has been bugging him ever since this morning. He had this weird feeling stirring inside him. It kinda hurts. Clutching his shirt in sight pain, he scrunched up his face.

" Something the matter?" The blonde swordsman asked, noticing the raven's sudden change of gestures. Said raven shook his head, telling the other nothing was wrong.

" You can always tell me." The blonde swordsman suggested. His blue eyes comforting, yet calming like splashes of waves. Decided to give up on those trusty eyes, the raven sighed.

" What does it mean when your heart aches, and you don't know what you did to cause the pain?" Kyoya asked. Cloud gave a short thought about it.

" Well..." Cloud began slowly, his finger tapping on Kyoya's chest. " If one related to you shares a strong bond, his or her heart is connected to yours. If he or she feels happiness, you might feel the same. If he or she feels sorrow, then you feel guilty. Even if you don't know what you did."

An ever so small smile formed on swordsman's lips.

" So whoever it is, he or she is feeling sad." Nodding ins understanding, Kyoya touched his chest gently.

' _Tsunayoshi..._'

" So depends on how the other feel, you feel the same?" Kyoya questioned. Cloud shook his head slightly.

" Something like that... But that doesn't always happen." The swordsman continued on. " Sometime your hearts disconnect depends on what we do to that person. Like me and Leon for examples. We're just friends. But we can understand our each other and what we feel." Nodding once more, Kyoya frowned. He didn't really under stand much about this communications of hearts and feelings. But what he **does **understand is that Tsunayoshi is hurt because of him. And he knows it.

" Hn..." Was Kyoya's respond as he looked out the window. His eyes glued to the forest to rainbow colored flowers. It reminded him so much of Tsunayoshi. The boy was like a splash of rainbow to him.

" I should be leaving now..." Cloud suggested breathily, heaving a weary sigh as he stood up from the chair. Kyoya adverted his gaze back at the blonde. He stared at the other's retreating back for a minute.

" Thank you..." Cloud halted at his steps. His gaze turning to the raven with wide eyes. But then a soft grin form on his soft lips.

" You're welcome..." Softly closing the door behind, could made his way towards his own room.

' _We will meet again soon, Tsunayoshi... I promise._' The raven formed a fist on his bed sheet, determined about his promise.

TBC...

* * *

Wah! This is so depressing for them couples. I think imma cry! .

M!Hikaru: You're a cry baby, ya' know that?

What about you? Don't you cry too?

M!Hikaru: Eh hem... Men _don't_ cry. Period.

Wait... I'm a female... So how can you even consider yourself a male?

M!Hikaru: It depends on what gender you've chosen me to be.

Oh... My bad... :P

M!Hikaru: *sigh* Please rate and review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
